Un mystérieux lecteur
by Rajhna
Summary: [Two Shot JPLE]Pour s’évader, Lily commence à écrire une histoire, mais non satisfaite, elle l’écrabouille. Le lendemain, la feuille se retrouve sur sa table intacte sauf qu’un mystérieux lecteur lui demande la suite… Lily se met donc à écrire des histoir
1. Partie I

_**Bonjour !!!**_

_**Alors voici un nouveau Two Shot sur James/Lily !! Oui j'écris beaucoup trop mais j'aime ça !!!**_

_**Le titre ressemble très étrangement à « Une mystérieuse correspondante » ! peut-être diriez-vous que cela se ressemble mais moi je ne trouve pas. Enfin bon quoi qu'il en soit, je poste !!**_

_**Et la semaine prochaine, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, je posterai la partie II et puis le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic (fic que j'ai déjà écrite ! Je poste toujours quand je suis sûre d'avoir terminé la fic !! Fic qui contient 10 chapitres !!)**_

_**Dans ce two shot, chacun peut se mettre à la place de Lily en fait! **_

_**Gros bisous et bonne lecture !!!**_

* * *

**Un mystérieux lecteur**

**Partie I **

Son devoir de préfet en chef terminé, Lily se rendit dans sa propre salle commune. Elle s'affala sur le canapé et posa une main sur son front afin d'oublier la terrible journée qu'elle venait de passer.

Entre les nouveaux élèves qui faisaient semblant d'être innocents, les 3ème année qui essayaient de trouver un moyen possible pour pouvoir aller à Pré Au Lard, les 5ème année qui s'énervaient juste parce qu'ils utilisaient un objet interdit et les maraudeurs qui faisaient leurs blagues, elle se sentait épuisée.

Mais elle en avait l'habitude maintenant. C'était juste fatigant de retourner dans sa salle commune. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait s'évader d'une certaine manière et oublier ce monde.

Elle soupira avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Elle commença à faire ses devoirs. Mais lorsqu'elle bloqua, elle s'allongea sur le lit pour pouvoir réfléchir mais elle ferma les yeux instantanément.

« Que devait-elle faire ? »

Ecrire … c'était peut-être la meilleure solution pour alléger son petit cœur.

Mais pas écrire dans un journal intime, elle trouvait cela vraiment trop stupide. Ecrire ce qu'elle ressentait … non. Imaginez que ses amies tombent dessus. Et puis cela ne l'empêcherait pas de retomber dans la déprime si elle relisait ce qu'elle pensait.

Et puis combien de fois s'était-elle achetée un nouveau journal, avait écris quelques lignes dessus et l'avait brûlé. Non les journaux intimes n'étaient pas pour elle.

Peut-être que pour certaines, c'était plus pratique mais ce n'était pas pour elle.

Non, elle, ce qu'elle aimait faire c'était écrire des poèmes. Elle en avait écris deux ou trois qu'elle avait gardé dans sa valise, mais ils n'étaient pas jolis.

Elle prit un carnet et se décida à écrire ce qu'elle pensait à travers un poème. L'inspiration ne venant pas dans sa chambre, elle alla s'installer sur le canapé de sa salle commune. Pliant ses jambes sous elle, posant le carnet sur le bras du fauteuil, le bout de la plume sur la bouche, elle se mit à réfléchir.

« Douce étoile du soir qui vient protéger ton monde,  
Viens une fois éclairer le mien pour mon bonheur. »

Elle les ratura. Les vers n'étaient pas beaux et en plus ils ne rimaient pas.

Finalement, elle n'était pas douée en poésie. Mais qu'importe après tout, elle écrivait pour elle.

Elle continua donc dans sa lancée en modifiant « ton monde » par « ta terre ». Mais elle ne trouvait toujours pas de rimes.

Elle tourna la page et chercha de nouveaux vers plus beaux.

Mais elle avait besoin d'écrire ce qu'elle ressentait et puis elle n'était pas douée en poème.

Elle respira un bon coup avant de se détendre. Et elle commença à écrire sans s'arrêter un petit texte, une petite histoire … Ce devait être un poème, mais sa tête lui dictait une petite histoire. Au fil de l'écriture, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'écrivait plus ce qu'elle ressentait…

« Valentine s'appelait-elle. Elle était une Serpentard de 7ème année… »

Elle avait décidé d'inventer l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui était à son école, le même univers, le même monde.

« Valentine était très froide comme fille, elle parlait très peu aux gens pensant qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Son éducation avait peut-être beaucoup joué là-dedans. Elle restait souvent en retrait. Elle n'aimait pas les gens de sa classe et lorsque les autres venaient lui parler, elle leur répondait toujours sèchement.

Mais cette fille était seule. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle ne voulait la compagnie de personne, mais en réalité c'était ce qu'elle quémandait. Mais les gens étaient tellement idiots.

De l'autre côté, il y avait une autre fille, son opposée Liliane. C'était une Serdaigle de 7ème année qui aimait beaucoup vivre. Elle riait souvent aux blagues de ses amis et aimait écouter les autres. Il était difficile de ne pas la voir, mais cela arrivait. Par exemple, Valentine, elle, elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Bien d'autres encore. Elle n'était pas la plus réputée, ni la plus gentille, bref c'était une fille banale.

Mais cette fois encore les gens pensaient qu'elle avait tout pour être heureuse, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il suffisait que les gens la lâchent et qu'ils l'oublient pour que sa vie soit détruite. Elle n'était rien sans ce monde qui lui parlait. Il fallait qu'on lui tienne la main.

Ces deux filles-là n'étaient sans doute pas faites pour se connaître mais d'un côté, elles auraient pu se compléter… »

Lily déchira la feuille de son carnet, l'écrabouilla et la jeta par-terre en jurant qu'elle n'était finalement bonne à rien.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit.

♦♦♦

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Lily se prépara pour le début des cours, prit son sac et sortit de sa chambre.

Elle traversa la salle commune en vérifiant si elle avait fait tous ses devoirs.

« Potions, métamorphoses et histoire de la magie »

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle fut attirée par une feuille écrabouillée qui se trouvait sur la table. Elle fit demi-tour, parcourut la feuille du regard. Il s'agissait de la petite histoire qu'elle avait écrite la veille. Mais elle ne rappelait pas l'avoir posée sur la table, elle l'avait …

Son attention fut tiré par le petit mot écrit en dessous de son histoire.

« Très jolie histoire. Pourquoi l'as-tu jetée par-terre ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas satisfaite ? Moi elle me plait bien. Y a-t-il une suite ? Les deux filles ne vont-elles pas se rencontrer ? »

Intriguée, elle s'assit tentant de reconnaître l'écriture de cette personne mais elle ne voyait personne qui avait cette écriture.

Elle fourra la feuille dans son sac et sortit de sa salle commune.

Tout au long du chemin qui la menait vers la grande salle, Lily ne cessait de penser à cette personne qui trouvait son histoire quand même intéressante. Il n'avait même pas donné son nom, juste son avis.

Et puis comment cette personne avait-elle pu entrer dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Remus !!!

Lorsqu'elle commença à manger, elle oublia cette histoire, cet inconnu et tout le reste. Elle ne se concentra que sur les cours.

Et même le soir, elle ne prit pas la peine de sortir la feuille et d'y réfléchir puisqu'elle était trop fatiguée.

♦♦♦

Pourtant le lendemain matin, elle revit sa feuille écrabouillée sur la table. A noter que l'inconnu avait fouillé dans son sac qui se trouvait sur le canapé, pour la mettre en évidence sur cette table.

Elle prit brusquement la feuille. Cela l'énervait un peu de savoir qu'une personne s'introduisait dans sa salle commune et fouillait à ses affaires pour …

- Pour réclamer une suite ?

« Je croyais que tu allais écrire la suite vu que je t'encourageais. Enfin si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave ! »

«Pour qui se prenait-il ? Pour qui se prenait-elle ? »

Ecrire une suite en plus… Elle relut vaguement sa petite histoire avant de s'asseoir posément.

« Il est vrai que ce n'était pas mauvais, pensa-t-elle. Et puis qu'y avait-il de mal à lui écrire sa suite ou sa fin ? »

Elle verrait cela en rentrant des cours, là elle devait se rendre en potions.

♦♦♦

Elle oublia le monde des petites histoires lorsqu'elle fit face à ses professeurs. Mais le soir venu, elle s'installa avec quelques petits gâteaux dans sa salle commune et relut sa petite histoire.

Comment pouvait-il demander une suite à cela ? Mais plus elle relisait les deux petits commentaires en dessous, plus l'envie d'écrire la suite l'emparait.

Elle but une gorgée d'eau avant de prendre sa plume et se mettre à écrire.

« …  
Mais ne dit-on pas que c'est le destin qui a les cartes en main ?

Une fois de plus, Valentine était seule assise sur un banc dans le parc à observer les élèves qui criaient, qui parlaient, qui riaient. Pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas partie de ce monde ? Pourquoi était-elle toujours déconnectée ? Elle n'avait pas envie d'y vivre, elle aurait voulu créer le sien. C'était assez compliqué à expliquer. Tous ces gens vivaient dans le même monde à rire … Ils faisaient tous la même chose mais dans leur monde, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Peut-être avaient-ils eux-même leur propre monde ? Ce cercle d'amis au loin, ces rires … peut-être n'avaient-ils pas leur propre monde ?  
Elle aurait voulu créer le sien. Mais dans le sien, il n'y avait personne. Si, peut-être juste la pensée de Cassie…. Mais mis à part elles, il n'y avait personne.

Et qui accepterait d'y entrer ? Elle était seule. Mais elle ne trouvait pas d'amis chers sans doute.

Liliane marchait en réfléchissant. Que devrait-elle dire pour consoler Iris ?  
C'est alors qu'elle vit Valentine qui fixait avec une attention particulière le lac.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle hésita à aller lui parler. Peut-être voulait-elle être seule.

Mais lorsque Valentine tourna la tête vers elle, elle se décida à aller lui parler.

- Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Valentine ne répondit pas. Les questions de ce genre l'énervaient plus qu'autre chose. Si elle était là, c'était pour réfléchir en paix, non ? Et puis, de toute façon après avoir eu la réponse, la fille s'en irait et oublierait.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

Ça c'était une bien meilleure question.

- Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ? questionna à son tour Valentine.  
- Si, mais j'ai vu que tu étais seule alors …  
- Alors ?  
- Je me disais que tu avais peut-être un problème et que tu aimerais en parler.  
- Non, je n'ai aucun problème !

Et Valentine la quitta. »

Lily risqua le « Qu'en penses-tu » adressé à son lecteur, mais elle se ravisa.

Elle posa délicatement le carnet sur lequel elle avait continué d'écrire sur la table et retourna dans sa chambre.

♦♦♦

Le lendemain matin, elle se hâta d'aller voir si son lecteur lui avait laissé un petit mot.

Elle sourit en lisant le :

« Quel drôle de monde ! Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi Valentine veut se créer un monde, mais je saisis le sens. Ce ne doit pas être facile d'être toujours seule. Je suppose que Liliane l'aidera pour beaucoup. Je pensais plutôt à un garçon, mais bon … Ecriras-tu la suite ? »

Evidemment !  
Puisqu'il aimait et que cela lui permettait de s'évader un petit moment cela lui suffisait.

♦♦♦

Le soir, elle reprit son écriture :

« …  
Mais quand le destin veut quelque chose, il s'acharne.

Valentine et Liliane durent se confronter une nouvelle fois alors qu'un jour de classe de duel, elles durent se battre ensemble.  
Elles se lancèrent mutuellement des sorts, mais aucune ne toucha vraiment l'autre. Elles réussirent à esquiver tant bien que mal les sorts de l'adversaire. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles se lancèrent des sorts, une certaine connexion était née. L'une souriait, Liliane et l'autre trouvait maintenant un plaisir à être avec quelqu'un. Elle était certes son adversaire mais il y avait maintenant quelqu'un dans son monde. Son ennemie … qui sait ?

A la fin du cours, pourtant, sans le faire exprès, Valentine fut touchée. Liliane accourut vers elle et se confondit en excuses. Elle l'emmena à l'infirmerie sous les protestations de Valentine et la laissa au soin de … Madame Prudence, l'infirmière de l'école.

Liliane revint plusieurs fois la voir dans la journée pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Vers le soir, comme Liliane n'avait pas cours, elle resta plus longtemps à lui parler.

- Je suis désolée. Je pensais que tu allais esquiver le sort comme à chaque fois.  
- Ce n'est rien.  
- Bien sur que si. Tu as vu …  
- Je vais mieux.

Finalement, cette Liliane lui plaisait quand même. Elles commencèrent à parler mais cela agaça une fille qui essayait de dormir.

- Vous pourriez parler moins fort ?  
- Désolée, dirent-elles.

Madame Prudence arriva.

- Vous n'avez besoin de rien Mélissa ?  
- Juste de silence.

Madame Prudence se tourna vers Liliane.

- Je pense que vous devriez retourner dans votre salle commune.

Elle acquiesça et s'en alla.

Mais depuis ce jour, Valentine ne se sentait plus vraiment seule. Il y avait Liliane dans son monde. Cette Liliane qui lui parlait de choses et d'autres…

Il était bizarre de croire qu'elle avait réussi alors qu'elle ne laissait personne entrer dans sa vie. Ni même un garçon. »

Cette dernière phrase était sans doute un petit clin d'œil à sa lectrice ou son lecteur.

« Par simple curiosité, écrivit-elle, es-tu un garçon ou une fille ? »

♦♦♦

Le lendemain, la réponse était là.

« Un garçon ! Très jolie suite. Mélissa aura-t-elle de l'importance pour plus tard ? Sont-elles devenues amies maintenant ? Le monde de Valentine est-il crée ? »

Il aimait beaucoup poser des questions. Cela l'obligeait aussi à lui répondre … mais en écrivant la suite évidemment. Elle ne répondait pas réellement à son commentaire.

Le fait d'avoir un lecteur secret rendait soudainement Lily joyeuse. On l'encourageait à écrire, elle inventait son monde et il y avait derrière elle un lecteur qui la motivait. C'était assez difficile à expliquer mais Lily n'était pas réputée au collège, les gens la trouvaient énervantes à vouloir toujours faire respecter le règlement, elle avait d'assez bonnes notes mais c'est tout ! Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne s'amusait pas comme ses camarades de classe. Et puis, son monde qu'elle voulait créer personne ne le comprenait. Elle aimait bien s'évader et pénétrer dans son jardin secret, elle y était heureuse. Elle écrivait et puis, elle était lue … Juste par ce lecteur. Elle n'avait pas envie de le connaître, elle voulait préserver cette relation d'auteur à lecteur. Elle ne voulait rien de plus, le fait qu'il la lise lui suffisait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il entre dans sa vie. Il ne fallait pas mélanger les deux vies.

Mais il lui demandait d'écrire une suite ? Elle, elle terminait justement sa première histoire, elle n'avait pas pensé écrire une suite. En même temps, peut-être que des questions restaient encore sans réponses pour son lecteur. Elle décida de la faire pour lui faire plaisir. Et en même temps, même si cela ne faisait quelques jours, cela lui faisait du bien de voir un petit commentaire de son lecteur. Elle n'avait aucune envie que l'aventure se termine là. Cela la rendait joyeuse d'avoir à qui partager ses écris, ses sentiments.

Mais en même temps, lorsqu'elle aurait écrite cette fin, tout se terminerait. C'est alors qu'elle pensa à ces gros livres que lui avait offert sa mère cet été : Les mille et une nuit. C'était l'histoire d'un roi qui trompé par sa femme des années plutôt avait décidé de se marier chaque jour et de tuer son épouse dès le lendemain matin. Plusieurs femmes avaient été tuées mais un jour la fille du vizir du roi qui était peinée par la mort de toutes ces filles eut une idée et décida de se marier avec le roi. Elle racontait un conte au roi et s'arrêtait à l'aube au moment le plus intéressant, du coup, le roi était obligé de préserver sa vie pour connaître la suite. Et ainsi de suite, elle racontait un nombre incalculable de conte et ils durèrent mille et une nuit.

C'était à peu près le même système, Lily n'avait pas envie que cela s'arrête, alors lorsqu'elle aurait terminé sa première histoire, elle en écrirait une autre pour que le lecteur reste à ses côtés.

Le soir donc, au lieu de laisser un parchemin, elle en laissa deux, l'une pour la fin de sa première histoire, l'autre pour un début d'une deuxième.

« …  
Il était rare désormais de voir Valentine sans Liliane. Elles traînaient souvent ensemble même si leurs maisons étaient différentes. C'était peut-être ça qui gênait les autres élèves. Ceux-ci restaient en retrait, ils ne savaient pas quelle attitude adopter, alors ils les ignoraient. Mais les Gryffondor ne pouvaient pas ignorer trop longtemps leur camarade de classe, Liliane. Ils avaient été amis avec elle. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Liliane préférait Valentine à eux, surtout qu'elle était une Serpentard. Mais la Gryffondor s'en fichait bien. Elles s'étaient créées un monde à deux.

Valentine se confiait de plus en plus à Liliane et elle-même ne cachait plus rien à Valentine. Elles étaient devenues de bonnes amies.

Valentine lui raconta même l'histoire de cette Cassie, qui avait été dupée par un jeune garçon. Liliane en fut extrêmement peinée.

Par ailleurs, Liliane lui demanda un conseil à propos d'Iris. Cette jeune fille semblait toujours rêver, elle ne voyait pas avec les mêmes yeux qu'eux.

Ce fut donc Valentine qui aida Iris. En lui parlant, Valentine pensait souvent à Cassie, elle lui ressemblait juste un peu, pas trop, juste un petit peu.

Valentine pensait qu'elle s'excusait auprès de Cassie de l'avoir laissée partir en aidant Iris.

Du coup, Iris sembla plus joyeuse les jours d'après et Liliane l'en remercia. »

Sur l'autre parchemin, Lily commença sa nouvelle histoire.

« L'infirmière Madame Prudence était une femme plutôt amusante. Elle aimait beaucoup rigoler avec ses patients. Il était rare de la voir aussi stricte. Cela arrivait lorsque le cas d'un patient était grave.

Beaucoup de Poufsouffle, dont le rêve était de devenir Médicomage, venaient la voir pour lui poser quelques questions. D'ailleurs, avec l'accord du directeur Kévin et de la directrice adjointe Charlotte, Madame Prudence avait décidé de donner quelques cours à ces Poufsouffle qui voulaient en apprendre davantage.

Prudence était fière d'elle. Les élèves étaient à l'écoute et elle n'était jamais seule. D'autant plus que Mélissa était toujours à l'infirmerie.

La pauvre Mélissa, tombait très vite malade, à cause du froid et elle se retrouvait souvent à l'infirmerie.

Prudence s'occupait bien d'elle, mais elle savait que Mélissa aurait voulu s'amuser plus à l'extérieur.

- Mélissa, je suppose que vous n'avez pas pris vos médicaments.  
- Je … J'ai oublié.

Prudence sourit.

« Mélissa était une gentille fille. » pensa-t-elle. »

Lily n'était pas très fière de sa deuxième histoire parce qu'il n'y avait aucune utilité. Elle se demandait ce qu'en penserait son lecteur.

La trouverait-il sans intérêt ? Il n'y avait pas de véritable histoire. Il s'agissait d'une vie tout à fait banale.

Elle soupira en posant sa plume.

♦♦♦

Le lendemain matin, elle avait un horrible mal de tête et elle fut tentée de rester au lit mais lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle avait un double cours de métamorphose, Lily se dépêcha de sortir de son lit et de se ruer sous la douche.

En sortant de sa chambre, elle nota que son mal de tête n'était pas partit. Peut-être devait-elle aller à l'infirmerie ?

C'est alors qu'elle vit ses parchemins. Elle les prit et vit aussitôt les commentaires de son très cher lecteur.

« Jolie fin. Mais je me demande quelle est donc l'histoire de cette Cassie. Qu'est-ce qui a pu être aussi triste chez elle ? Me le raconteras-tu ? »

Et pour le commentaire de sa nouvelle histoire.

« C'est un peu étrange. Prudence n'est-elle pas cette infirmière que l'on retrouve dans la première histoire ? Où vas-tu me mener ? J'ai hâte cependant de lire la suite ! »

Son commentaire était sincère. Elle avait bien compris que lui-même était un peu sceptique pour la deuxième histoire. Peut-être n'était-elle pas douée finalement.

Elle était un peu triste, en plus ce mal de tête n'arrangeait rien.

Elle sortit de la salle commune et dirigea ses pas vers l'infirmerie.

- Mlle Evans, que vous arrive-t-il ?  
- Mal de tête.  
- Bien, asseyez-vous, je vais voir ce que j'ai.

Lily alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises devant le bureau et observa l'infirmerie. C'était cette infirmerie qu'elle s'imaginait dans son histoire, les murs tout blancs, les lits à baldaquins séparés entre eux par un chevet de nuit.

C'est alors que le professeur de Botanique entra dans la pièce et fronça les sourcils en voyant Lily.

- Que faites-vous là ? Et où est Madame Pomfresh ?  
- Partie chercher un calmant pour mon mal de tête.  
- Très bien. Vous lui direz que les mandragores sont prêtes et que je les lui laisse là.  
- Très bien.

Madame Pomfresh arriva et lui donna le calmant. Lily l'informa des mandragores qui se trouvaient sur le bureau et elle s'en alla.

Elle venait d'avoir une petite idée sur la suite que prendrait son histoire. Décidément, un tour à l'infirmerie avait été une bonne idée.

* * *


	2. Partie II

**Bonjour tout le monde!!!**

**Voici donc, comme promis, la partie II de ce two shot! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu au moins!!!**

**Donc bonne lecture à tout le monde! Gros bisous!**

* * *

**Partie II**

Les cours de métamorphoses avaient été intéressants si on oubliait Potter et Black qui avaient transformé sa baguette en instrument de musique.

Elle rentra dans sa salle commune et commença de nouveau à écrire.

Il fallait que ce qu'elle écrive plaise à son lecteur.

« - Madame Prudence, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter M. Peter, déclara Mélité, la professeur de potions. Les professeurs Kévin, Lee et moi avons discuté quant à vos cours que vous donniez aux élèves de Poufsouffle. Nous pensons que vous aurez sans doute besoin d'une autre personne. M. Peter est un Médicomage de Saint Mangouste. Et M. Peter, voici Madame Prudence, l'infirmière de l'école.

Ils se saluèrent mutuellement avant que Mélité ne quitte l'infirmerie.

Prudence ne savait pas en quoi ce Médicomage lui viendrait en aide vu qu'elle arrivait parfaitement à gérer ses cours et son travail. Mais si Mélité, Kévin et Charlotte en avaient décidé ainsi c'était qu'il y avait une raison. Il est vrai qu'elle se retrouvait souvent surchargée mais elle arrivait tout de même à donner de bons cours. En même temps, un Médicomage donnerait des nouveautés. Après tout, elle n'était qu'infirmière, tandis que le Médicomage pouvait mieux aider les Poufsouffle. Et puis, elle ne connaissait pas tout alors elle apprendrait par lui.

Finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne idée.

Prudence l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Où donnez-vous vos cours ?  
- On m'a donnée une salle pour faire mes cours, elle se trouve à l'arrière de l'infirmerie.  
- Combien avez-vous d'élèves ?  
- Une dizaine.

Puis, Prudence lui montra les cours qu'elle avait donnés. »

Elle était plus satisfaite désormais. Son histoire avait un peu plus de sens. Le prochain serait sans doute le dernier. Elle n'aimait pas quand c'était trop long.

♦♦♦

Le lendemain matin, le commentaire était là.

« De mieux en mieux. Peter ? Comme Peter Pettigrow ? Il n'y a pas de Remus, James et Sirius avec lui ? J'attends impatiemment la suite. »

Peter Pettigrow ? Quelle idée ! Ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle pensait quand elle avait écrite cette histoire. Et elle ne mettrait jamais les autres Maraudeurs un jour dans ses écrits. Pour qui la prenait-elle ?

Et tout d'un coup, elle repensa à ce lecteur. Elle n'avait jamais eu envie de savoir qui il était, mais maintenant qu'il lui parlait des Maraudeurs, elle commençait à se méfier. Il connaissait les Maraudeurs. Oui, tout le monde les connaissait. Mais qui était-il ? Même si au fond, elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question. C'était un garçon qui connaissait son mot de passe et qui n'était peut-être pas un des Maraudeurs vu la façon dont il avait écrit ce mot. Mais …

Elle rangea son histoire dans son sac et sortit de la salle commune.

♦♦♦

Etrangement, elle se mit à observer tous les garçons dans la grande salle tentant de trouver son mystérieux lecteur. Mais ils semblaient tout occupés et il était difficile de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Si elle voulait le savoir, elle pouvait lui poser la question. Mais voudrait-il donner son identité ? Serait-il capable ?

♦♦♦

Le soir, toutes ces questions s'envolèrent. Elle ne voulait plus savoir, cela voudrait dire plus de lecteurs non plus.

« Prudence et Peter s'entendaient de plus en plus. Il l'aidait beaucoup dans ses cours. Elle avait même remarqué qu'elle avait fait quelques erreurs qu'il s'était empressé de corriger. Les élèves l'aimaient bien et ils étaient touchés que leurs professeurs Mélité, Kev1, Charlotte et Flo s'occupent ainsi d'eux, jusqu'à trouver un professeur pour eux même s'ils étaient peu nombreux.

Peter et Prudence traînaient souvent ensemble, ils mangeaient ensemble et puis parfois, il arrivait même à Peter d'aider Prudence à l'infirmerie. Elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois aider Mélissa à prendre ses médicaments.

Elle souriait. Peter lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Elle n'avait pas très envie qu'il parte. Mélité lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps.

Et lorsqu'il dut partir, elle était peinée.

C'est alors qu'il lui confia qu'il aimerait vraiment qu'ils gardent contact et qu'il aimerait la revoir. Prudence avait été touchée. Il lui avait fait une rapide bise avant de partir mais cela voulait dire qu'il s'était un peu attaché à elle.

Et il tint sa promesse car il lui écrivit et Prudence sortait même trois fois par semaine de Poudlard pour aller voir son Médicomage préféré. »

Elle ne fut pas capable de commencer une autre histoire et alla directement dormir.

♦♦♦

« Super fin ! Je suis content pour Prudence et Peter. Mais il n'y a plus d'autres histoires ? T'arrêtes-tu là ? »

C'était toujours avec grand plaisir qu'elle lisait les commentaires de son lecteur. Mais plus le temps passait et plus elle avait envie de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Mais bon, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander. C'était son lecteur et s'il voulait rester anonyme, il avait le droit.

Le soir, Lily commença une nouvelle histoire pour son très cher lecteur.

« Cassie était une de ces filles quasiment invisible. Elle n'était ni très belle, ni réputée et n'avait pas d'amis.

Elle restait souvent à la tour d'astronomie à regarder les étoiles se demandant si sa vie changerait un moment.

Et puis, elle s'était éprise d'un garçon. Comme toutes les filles de Poudlard, elle était amoureuse de ce beau garçon dont le nom même prononcé la faisait frissonner. Dès qu'elle entendait son nom de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre ou même par la sienne, son cœur commençait aussitôt à battre rapidement.

Cassie ne pouvait pas espérer une parole ou un regard de sa part. Il était plutôt intéressé par les belles filles de Poudlard. Elle, elle n'était qu'une invisible.

Cependant, elle ne fut pas invisible un jour. Elle s'était faite gronder par un professeur parce qu'elle n'avait pas assisté au cours du matin. Cassie avait été si occupée le matin à réfléchir qu'elle avait complètement oublié les cours.

Le garçon dont elle s'était éprise était arrivé à ce moment-là.

- Mais professeur, pourquoi vous en prenez-vous à elle ? Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Vous savez professeur, ce n'est qu'une élève et puis …On ne sermonne pas un élève de cette façon. Peut-être qu'elle se sentait mal ou …  
- Très bien, très bien.

Le professeur s'en alla et le garçon se tourna vers elle en souriant. Elle le remercia et il la quitta. »

Lily reposa sa plume un petit peu fière.

♦♦♦

Lily se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec encore un mal de tête. Elle voulut prendre de l'air et sortit de sa chambre lorsqu'elle vit une personne murmurer un « Lumos ».

- Où est-elle ? entendit-elle.

Elle vit le garçon chercher quelque chose sous la table lorsqu'il se releva un parchemin à la main.

- Ahhh l'histoire de Cassie.

Le cœur de Lily manqua un battement. Son lecteur, son mystérieux lecteur était là !

Mais cette voix, elle avait l'impression de la connaître. Elle s'approcha lentement de la personne qui lisait. Mais elle ne voyait pas encore son visage.

Lorsque le lecteur eut fini sa lecture, il sortit une plume de sa poche et écrivit son commentaire. Lorsqu'il reposa le parchemin, il se releva et en tournant la tête se retrouva face à Lily.

Celle-ci fut aussi surprise que lui.

- James ? murmura-t-elle.  
- Lily … Lily, je …  
- Tu es mon lecteur ?  
- Lily, il faut que je t'explique … C'était … Je m'ennuyais et je devais attendre Remus lorsque …

Mais Lily jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin où elle avait écrite l'histoire de Cassie.

- Lily, tout ça c'était …

Mais Lily ne l'écoute pas et rentra dans ses chambre.

- Zut !!!

James était malheureux que Lily ait enfin découvert qui il était. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle sache qu'il était son lecteur. Il voulait que cela reste secret. Il savait que si elle l'apprenait, elle serait furieuse contre lui, pensant qu'il en avait fait exprès et qu'il se jouait d'elle mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était tombé par hasard sur cette feuille écrabouillée lorsqu'il avait attendu Remus. Et comme il avait voulu connaître la suite de l'histoire, il avait laissé le mot. Il avait juste oublié de mettre son nom et comme par la suite, cela n'avait pas dérangé Lily de ne pas connaître son nom, il ne l'avait pas mis.

Et s'il n'avait jamais mis son nom aussi, c'était parce qu'il savait que si Lily apprenait qu'il était son lecteur, elle ne voudrait plus jamais écrire.

Il avait tout gâché encore une fois. Il n'était même pas capable de la laisser tranquille, la harcelant sans cesse et quand elle créait son propre jardin, il ne manquait pas une occasion d'y entrer.

Il s'en voulait un peu. Mais il avait compris que Lily avait besoin d'un lecteur pour qu'on la motive.

Elle lui en voudrait. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas.

♦♦♦

Le lendemain, à la grande salle, lorsque James entra, Lily en sortait et elle l'ignora. Il alla la rattraper.

- Lily ! Lily !

Celle-ci s'arrêta et le regarda.

- Lily, je suis désolé. Vraiment, ce n'était pas fait exprès, ce n'était pas un plan. Lorsque j'attendais Remus, je suis tombé sur ce parchemin. J'avais compris que tu n'étais pas satisfaite alors que cela me plaisait. Je voulais juste connaître la suite. Cela aurait pu être une autre fille, j'aurais fait la même chose. Je t'assure Lily que ce n'était pas fait exprès. D'ailleurs, je ne voulais même pas que tu saches que c'était moi car j'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles. Lily, …  
- Je sais James et je ne t'en veux pas. Lorsque j'écrivais, je savais qu'un lecteur me lisait. Je savais que c'était une personne de Poudlard, je pouvais m'attendre à n'importe qui, même toi. Surtout que tu es un ami de Remus et que tu peux entrer facilement dans notre salle commune. Dans un sens, il m'aurait été facile de comprendre que c'était toi, mais j'ai fait comme si c'était un mystérieux lecteur dont je ne connaîtrais jamais l'identité. Je ne t'en veux pas, James.

James soupira de soulagement.

Lily s'apprêtait à partir mais James la rappela.

- Lily, arrêteras-tu d'écrire ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas à sa question.

♦♦♦

C'était déjà un fait qu'elle ne lui veuille pas, mais qu'elle arrête d'écrire, cela posait problème.

Il alla donc la voir vu qu'il connaissait le mot de passe de la salle commune des préfet en chef et il la vit assise sur le canapé en train de faire ses devoirs.

- Lily, j'aimerai que tu continues d'écrire. Si tu ne veux plus que je lise, tu n'as qu'à me le dire, je ne lirai pas. Mais je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi, tu arrêtes d'écrire. Je veux dire, ça me ferait beaucoup de peine que tu arrêtes alors que tes histoires étaient sympas.

Mais au lieu de l'écouter, Lily sortit un parchemin et le lui tendit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- La suite de Cassie.  
- Je … Tu … Tu veux bien que je lise ?  
- Ce serait mal si tu ne connaissais pas la fin.

James eut un large sourire et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé et se mit à lire.

« Mais ce garçon ne revint jamais lui parler ce qui peina beaucoup la petite Cassie. Il l'avait aidée, certes, mais c'était tout. Il ne tenait rien à avoir avec elle.

Cassie se demanda s'il se rappelait au moins qu'il l'avait aidée un jour. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit avec d'autres filles, elle comprit que de toute façon, il ne la regarderait jamais.

Cependant, ce garçon vint lui demander de sortir avec. Cassie qui avait trop hésité avait perdu sa seule chance de sortir avec. Car cela agaça le jeune homme qui venait de voir une autre fille et était partit vers elle.

Cassie se sentie vraiment malheureuse. Elle avait eu sa chance et elle l'avait laissée filer.

Mais Cassie ne resta pas longtemps car elle quitta Poudlard. »

- Comment ça elle quitte Poudlard ? demanda James. C'est vraiment un crevard ce garçon. Il me fait limite penser à Sirius quand il est avec les filles.  
- C'est surtout en pensant à Sirius que j'ai écris ça.

James se figea.

« Elle pensait à Sirius quand elle écrivait ? Elle… »

Voyant l'expression de James, Lily se rattrapa.

- Tout ce qu'il fait est mal et cette pauvre Cassie a …  
- Ne me dis pas que … C'est bien cette Cassie qui est partie et que …  
- Oui, c'est son histoire !  
- Sirius lui a fait ça ?  
- A peu près. Mais de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il se rappelle d'elle.  
- Tu la connaissais ?  
- Je lui ai parlé quelques fois, mais ce n'était pas mon amie non plus.

Il eut un léger silence et James reprit.

- C'était une jolie histoire.  
- Merci.  
- Tu en écriras d'autre ? Ou est-ce la dernière ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Ça me vexerait si tu n'écris plus.

Elle lui lança un regard qui se voulait noir.

- Elle est quand même triste cette histoire, dit-il en reportant son attention sur le parchemin. L'histoire de Cassie et Sirius. Pauvre Cassie ! Je vais y aller. Sirius doit m'attendre.

Il se leva.

- J'espère que tu continueras d'écrire. Je serais heureux de trouver une nouvelle histoire demain matin.

Il eut un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et se pencha vers elle.

- Un James/Lily me plairait vraiment.

Lily le fixa et il s'en alla en riant.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Un James/Lily. Quelle idée !

Mais peut-être qu'elle le lui écrirait.

♦♦♦

Le lendemain, Lily sortit de sa salle commune et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Elle aperçut James qui mangeait en riant avec Sirius. Elle alla s'asseoir près d'eux et commença à manger.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas écris ?  
- Non. Comment veux-tu que j'écrive une chose pareille ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Tu n'as qu'à écrire toi si tu en as des idées.  
- Si je commence à écrire ce dont j'ai envie, tu m'en voudras à mort.  
- Très bien alors n'écris pas.  
- S'il te plaît Lily, écris-le.  
- Non James, je ne peux pas écrire ça.

James ne la supplia pas et se contenta de manger.

Lily vit qu'elle l'avait vexée et glissa un :

- Très bien, mais c'est le dernier.

Il eut un large sourire.

Sirius avait suivi la conversation et resta bouche-bée. Il était étrange de voir la façon dont James et Lily discutaient ensemble. Il avait manqué un épisode, c'était certain.

♦♦♦

Lily et James étaient maintenant tous les deux dans la salle commune des préfets en chef et Lily avait devant elle un parchemin vierge. James était à ses côtés en train de terminer son devoir de potion. Il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil au parchemin de Lily.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Lily posa la plume.

- Terminé ?  
- Je n'y arrive pas.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu y arrives très bien d'habitude.  
- D'habitude ce n'est pas pareil. J'écris sur des personnages inventés, là c'est …  
- Tu as bien écris sur Sirius, non ?  
- Oui, mais …  
- C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu écrirais.  
- Mais tu me faisais la tête alors …

Lily cessa de parler.

James était surpris par sa dernière phrase. James et Lily étaient dans la même classe, il lui avait de nombreuses fois demandé de sortir avec mais elle avait refusé. Elle l'avait même en horreur. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'il était son lecteur, elle avait comme changé d'opinion à son sujet. Il avait même remarqué qu'elle ne l'envoyait pas balader. Elle écoutait ce qu'il disait, elle avait écrit pour lui la suite de Cassie et lui parlait comme si elle était une bonne amie à lui.

Tout avait brusquement changé et même là, c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il faisait ses devoirs alors que Lily se trouvait à côté d'elle. La situation était étrange, leur relation aussi d'ailleurs.

Mais la dernière phrase de Lily voulait clairement dire que si elle avait accepté, c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse la tête. Il était touché.

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y arrives pas. Fais tes devoirs.

Et il retourna dans les siens. Mais Lily voulait désormais écrire cette histoire pour James.

- Je vais l'écrire.

James se tourna vers elle.

- Tu l'écris ou pas ?  
- Je vais l'écrire, mais il me faut beaucoup de temps pour que je sache ce que j'ai envie d'écrire.  
- Très bien, comme tu veux.

Lorsque James eut terminé ses devoirs, Lily n'avait toujours pas écrit.

- Laisse tomber Lily, va dormir, il se fait tard. Moi aussi…  
- Non.

James l'interrogea du regard.

- Reste. Je ne dormirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas écris quelque chose. Mais j'aimerai que tu restes là.  
- Mais je vais m'endormir ici.  
- C'est pas grave.

James était de plus en plus étonné mais il n'irait pas se plaindre. Tant qu'il pouvait rester près de Lily, ça ne le gênait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James s'endormait à côté de Lily. Celle-ci se mit à l'observer et quelques secondes plus tard, elle écrivait sur son parchemin.

♦♦♦

James sentit un poids lourd sur lui. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit la tête de Lily poser sur lui.

Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le parchemin sur la table. Il le prit et commença à lire :

« Il y avait Lui, dont les sarcasmes et les moqueries ne manquaient jamais à l'appel, Lui et ce sourire stupide qu'il destinait à Elle ou même aux autres filles. Il y avait Lui qui ne manquait jamais l'occasion de montrer aux autres à quel point il pouvait être marrant. Il ne voulait garder qu'une image : celle du Maraudeur et blagueur.

Et il y avait cette Elle, qui ne jurait que par les cours, qui accordait plus d'importance à son rôle de préfète en chef qu'à la personne qu'elle était. Elle se cachait derrière une image, la parfaite et intelligente fille. Les gens ne lui accordaient aucune importance parce qu'elle était énervante à la longue. Mais ce Lui avait peut-être vu autre chose chez Elle. Peut-être même avait-il vu son vrai visage ?

Il était intéressé. Mais Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui plaisait chez Elle. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille intéressante vu qu'elle ne pensait qu'aux cours. Et généralement, ce genre de filles étaient un peu délaissé. Mais Lui avait vu quelque chose chez Elle. Il avait vu qu'Elle aussi demandait à vivre, mais Elle ne voulait pas vivre comme les autres. Elle semblait heureuse dans un monde qu'elle voulait créer, ne voulant laisser personne y entrer car Elle s'y sentait bien. Mais Lui avait forcé la porte qui la verrouillait de celle qu'il aimait. Il était entré sans qu'elle ne le sache. Elle avait été heureuse qu'une personne se soit introduite. Même si elle ne cessait de dire qu'elle ne voulait de personne, au fond, Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Besoin d'une personne pour partager ce rêve, ce monde.

Et puis, un jour Elle l'avait vu. Surprise, étonnée … Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Et puis, elle décida qu'elle ne devait pas lui en vouloir car c'était pour son bien à Elle qu'Il avait fait ça.

Mais Il avait peur, peur qu'elle ne détruise ce rêve, ce monde juste parce qu'il y était entré sans sa permission. Ce Il avait peur. Mais ce Il ne savait pas qu'Elle n'avait aucune envie de détruire ce monde qui les reliait, ce monde où ils pouvaient partager des choses sans que les autres n'interviennent. Ce Il ne savait pas qu'Elle avait besoin de sa présence pour avancer. Ce Il avait beaucoup vu en Elle et Elle voulait désormais lui rendre la pareille. »

Lorsqu'il reposa le parchemin, Lily se redressa.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Magnifique. Je crois que c'est le plus beau de tes écris. Peut-être parce que ça nous concerne.

Lily eut un sourire gêné.

- Je ne serais pas contre d'autres …  
- Non, c'est le dernier.  
- Très bien.  
- D'ailleurs, il a fallu que tu dormes pour que l'inspiration vienne et …  
- Ça m'a touché, la coupa-t-il. Sincèrement, tes mots m'ont touché. Tout ce que tu penses de moi alors que je croyais que … Ça m'a touché. Tu continueras donc t'écrire ?  
- Oui, mais alors tu seras mon seul lecteur, dit-elle en se blottissant à lui.  
- Evidemment, répondit-il, je n'ai pas envie de partager ça avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle sourit et Lui aussi.

* * *


End file.
